A Twisted Tale
by HalloweenKittyCorpse
Summary: This is my love story, put into a SasuSaku P.O.V. Seeing as i cosplay as Sakura and 'He' Cosplayed as Sasuke. We Was in love, Read on... And Find out What happened. ItaSaku&SasuKari Inside, But Only A Liitle Bit Of .


_Hello, everyone. I know I'm not done with the other story but… it seems right to write (Or type) up this story, it's based on a true story…Ish, and well… I hope you like it, but it's going to be put into a 'SasuSaku' story, but based on my love story._

_The italic text is mainly the narrator __**o.o;**__ which... Is um, Me. Sorry if I suck at this? __**:]**__._

**A Twisted Tale.**

_My story begins when sakura was a young child,_

"Mommy!" A little girl yelled as she ran through the streets of Konoha, following after her farther, crowds around them with their everyday life.

"Mommy, don't leave me and Daddy! Please!" She screamed as loud as her little lung would let her go; she wasn't yet going to break into her deep tears. Her mother was leaving for good, normally you would have cried as if there was no tomorrow, yet this girl knew that her life would get far worse as she gets older, yet her parents used to always tell her stories of how great she would be.

She was the odd one out in her family, always has been always will. Yet she was just like her mother in so many ways more than anyone ever imagined it possible. But this was the day that everything would change. People would think disguising things of the family she belonged in, people would reject her. Her friends that she had would walk away from her.

Her mother's body began fading from the little girls eyes, she was losing her mother, for the first time she ever really wanted her mother there. She would never be there, never again. Not when she was lonely, or happy, all them memories that she held close to her heart would fade? Or would they stay like a burning hole in her heart.

"Mommy… What about big brother? What am I to do when daddy gets mad?" The little girl was now curling over her arms shaking around her body. Her mind was lost in thought and love. She wanted her mother in her life, but wasn't aloud it. Classily it should have begun raining, but it wasn't the season for rain, it began snowing. Light drops of fluff began falling from the sky landing so softly on everything around her. Not making a sound or a sign of life in her body, she lay there. Just lay in the falling snows cover, she was there for a while before someone seen her blossoming pink hair out of the snow.

"Hello…" an older girl's voice appeared, coming from behind. Sakura didn't move from where she was, but the girls movements where heard. The snow crunching under all the pressure from the other girl's steps, that girl froze in front of the pink haired girl looking down at her considering things about her.

"Are you ok? Um…" The girl said, but this time getting an answer almost, mainly just a body movement. Sakura's head lifted up her eyes dull as soon as they set foot onto the other girls face.

Her face was pale easy as, red eyes and black hair. She wore a gothic Lolita theme almost it went well with her body appearance. She wore open black boots with black tights, red patches randomly on the tights. She had a little black and red cankered tight top with red shorts that where shredded and over that was a little tutu like skirt, showing from under were chains. On her right hand was a fingerless netting glove as for the left hand it would be a chained wrist band.

"Um… I'm Kat, and … are you ok?" The girl, Kat's voice was velvety towards her, it natural ringing in the air. Sakura's lip's moved to say the girl's name, but from her body being over cold is come out more than just air. Sakura's body seemed paler than this girl named Kat, more doll like. Yet her lips wear blue, making her appearance seem more abstract. With the pale skin, emerald green eyes, blossoming pink hair and light blue lips.

"Oh my, um…" Kat said in a thought to herself, before she leaned over picking the girl up as if it was nothing. She carried her as her waist say they was like sisters. Kat walked through the white empty streets of the hidden leaf village carrying the little girl with sakura hair.

_A year and a half later._

"Kat-Nee-Chan!" Sakura's body was becoming more out coming towards the ages she comes toward 14. Her hair was long down her back and she had it layered, her hair sways over her face as she ran towards a taller girl with black hair.

Sakura's appearance was in a large dark green jumper, and just under there you would see light shorts, on her feet there would be the open boots but looking more abused than anything else. Her eyes seemed to shine from under her hair, but when she got to Kat. Kat had turned around to smile at someone she now classed as her younger sister, Named Sakura. "Hey Sakura."

"Um… Demon-Nii-Chan says he wanted to see you. Um… He says it's important."

"Alright Sakura." Kat answered shifting on her feet; before she headed away she was just about to break into a large sprint towards some place that was Sakura's home. But her feet stopped and she span around on her feet to look back at her 'Little sister'. "Sakura, I want you to meet my little brother, ok?" Kat yelled back at Sakura. When Sakura went to answer Kat back, it was too late, seeing as Kat was already running now.

Out of Sakura's mouth 'Ok' slipped out silently. Then her mood dropped back into something lost, as she headed deeper into the park which lead to the woods. Her fingers running on the tree's she passes, the wind blows against her body. She twirls when the leaves circle her figure. She hummed the tune to the song 'Lithium' by Evanescence. Once it got into a stronger peace she kicked herself up before she kicked tree to tree. After getting half way up two trees she tucked in her feet flipping in the air then landing with a light thud onto the ground. She was leaned low on the ground with fingers leaning forward. This she had learned from her 'Big sister'. Kat.

_With Kat and Demon._

"Why won't you let me?!"

"She's my damn sister! Not yours"

"You was never there for her"

"I was there for her since she was born!"

"Yeah right, was you there when she was about to die from the cold about what! Nearly two years ago!"

"No, because our dad was in a mood and he was taking it out on me! Now he takes it out on her but oh, look. She keeps smiling because she's got you in her life"

Kat paused in this argument.

"If you know what she was like when our mother was here, and what she's like now. She's changed! She's not that girl who was like my little sister! You've had someone there for you! Your parents love you and then you look at ours. My sister smiles just to keep me happy, my family's broken and sadly you're the thing holding it together so why can't you let me try and get my own little sister back!" Demon was, rather talking out of his heart not just mind but the truth that had been locked up in his chest for a while.

"D-demon, just listen for a second…"

"No! Even Dark agrees! We miss her. She's not the same no more, why because of you… thank you for everything but. I would like you to not be around my sister anymore."

"You can't do that! I, you and dark are the only things good left in her life, she hates everything around her. But if you just listen I think I know someone who can help…"

Demon's teeth gritted "You dare send her to consoling."

"I won't… Not again."

"Good, cause she didn't even want to see you after that." Demon whispered.

"My brother is just like her… I want them to meet. Just out of no reason but… I think it might help." Kat suggested. But Demon's eyes fleered and he snapped.

"If Itachi touches her again!"

"Not him! Yet she cares about him like a father…" What Kat just told Demon, made his blood boil?

"O-oh… I-I'm… So sorry Demon, Um…" Kat knew she had said something that just pressed a button she shouldn't have gone anywhere near.

As their argument almost broke out, Sakura wondered into the room, with her eyes hidden under her hair, she walked through them and went right upstairs. Both Kat and demon looking blank before they went out and looked outside the window seeing Demon's, Darks and Sakura's father walking towards the house with another woman. Demon's mood dropped and Kat was just disgusted for them all, but she pulled Demon back away from the window and into his room putting on the loudest music he head in the room at that moment and put it on so they wouldn't head a thing. As for Sakura, her door was locked, and all she could hear was her father and the girl he brought home, and under that was her brothers music. Her arms wrapped tightly around her knee's as her face was buried into her arms that lay over her knees. This happens all the time with his dad, he normally cheats on woman but the only woman he ever loved was her mother, which she so dearly missed.

Her mother's calm flowing hair when she walked, her standing out dark eyes. Her perfect smile, the body shape. The hugs that would last for something that felt like forever, her smell. Everything she remembers she can't stop thinking about. Every time she heard her father's... sexual noses were, was it right of her to hate her dad? Or was it just the thought of how her father betrayed her dad...


End file.
